The Body Gurards
by whitedeathangel03
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are ninja's and are given a assingment to protect Sasuke Neji Shikamaru and Naruto who are in a famous band. They will also have to go to school with them. Will they survive without killing eachother?
1. Chapter 1

A.N this is my first fanfic so go easy on me! Flamers are welcome

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. So sad

------

Chapter 1: Assignment

Four girls were shocked at the news that they just heard from the current Hokage.

"_What?!_How can you expect us to do a mission like this?!" screeched a girl who had blond hair that was put high up in a ponytail. "What do you take us as little kids? We're in high school for Kami's sake! And you want us to _babysit_ a bunch of boys who can't take care of themselves?"

"Ino, I understand how you feel," replied the Lady Hokage, Tsunade, "but this is not just the ordinary 'babysitting' job as you put it. As I already told you, you are assigned to look after Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto. They are being targeted by unknown forces, whether it's from them being the number one band in Japan or something else. Now, do you except the mission? Keep in mind you will have to go to a normal high school, and you will have limited time to practice your ninja skills since technically our organization does not exist." Tsunade then turned to her apprentice.

"We accept. But we will have to notify the teachers and principal of our plans." The girl with pink hair responded.

"Of course. All of the preparations will be made so that you are able to take the same classes and have a free period so that you may practice sparring."

The pink haired girl nodded in understanding. The brunette beside her decided to speak up.

"Tsunade-sama, how will this work out? I know that I'm not going to go chasing around some guy I don't even know even if it is part of the job. Plus they're four of them and four of us, so do we each get one?" Tenten asked.

"I a-agree w-with Tenten-chan." The last one replied. She has dark navy blue hair that went about two inches below her shoulders, with piercing white-violet eyes.

"Yes, you will each have your own 'person' who you will be 'babysitting'" replied Tsunade. "Sakura, you will have Sasuke Uchiha, lead singer and guitarist of the band Scarlet Eye." Sakura stepped forward and took the file from Tsunade. "Tenten, you will be assigned to Neji Hyuuga, back-up singer and base player for the band. Ino, your responsibility is Nara Shikamaru, he plays the keyboard as well as back-up singer. And last, you Hinata, will get the pleasure of looking after the loudest kid in all of Konaha, Uzumaki, Naruto."

The rest of the girls stepped forward and grabbed their respected files from the Hokage.

"Oh, and be sure to rest up, your first day at Konaha High School starts tomorrow!"

With that the Hokage reached under her desk and grabbed a bottle of sake and took a gulp. "Now, GO!" commanded Tsunade.

"Hai!" came four responses.

------

WITH THE GUYS:

"Shut up Teme!!" yelled an energetic blonde. "And stop calling me dobe!"

"I'll stop calling you dobe when you stop calling me teme." Replied the impassive raven haired boy.

"Tch. Troublesome." Said the boy with brown hair put up in a pineapple style.

"Hn." Was all that was said by the stoic coffee brown haired boy.

_Pop!!_

"Yo." Said a lazy voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, your LATE!" screamed the blonde.

"Well Naruto," the man addressed the blonde, "you see, I got lost on the-"

"LIAR!" he roared. "So where were you really Kakashi-sensei?"

"I have just been informed that the band will be put under protection. I, being your wonderful manager, have hired just the right people to keep you four safe. The four girls I have hired will also be attending your high school with you to keep a look out. Oh, they will be going to all your concerts and have backstage passes as well." Replied the silver haired man.

All four boys starred in shock at what their sensei and manager told them. **1. **Kakashi never had a good excuse for why he was late. **2. **They were going to be babysat. By _**GIRLS!**_

"Kakashi-sensei you joking right?! Right?! I mean it's bad enough that we have to be protected but by a bunch of GIRLS?!" The other three just nodded in silent agreement.

"Unfortunately, he's not" replied a voice from one of the corners.

The guys slowly turned to see…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Guys**** point of view)**

_The guys slowly turned to see……_A single girl. One _very pretty__ pink _haired girl.

Naruto stood there with drool starting to form at the corner of his mouth. Shikamaru was shocked to see that one girl could be so beautiful. Sasuke and Neji just stood there, with slightly shocked expressions on their faces.

"You know, you can all stop staring now." Replied the pink haired girl. "It's actually quite rude."

**(S****akura's pov)**

My friends and I decided to check out who we would be babysitting. We thought that all of us going in the room they were in wouldn't work very well, so I went in solo. I went in through the open window, masked my chakra just in case they were able to sense me, but I didn't think it was likely that they would. Once I entered, I noticed that there was a blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto, and a dark haired boy, Uchiha Sasuke arguing over something. I decided to conceal myself within the shadows, and have a good view on what was happening. Just then there was a pop. I recognized it immediately, for only our secret organization could do that. Judging by how much smoke there was I already knew it was Kakashi.

"You know, you all can stop staring now." I replied. It's actually quite rude." I smirked as their shocked expressions changed into disbelief as I spoke to them.

"Ah, Sakura, so I see you are the team who Tsunade assigned the mission. I had a feeling that she would assign your team. Are they here as well?" Kakashi asked me.

"Hn." Was my only response. I wasn't one who liked to talk too much, unlike my friend Ino. I smirked as Kakashi's face went from friendly to pervert. I noticed that his eyes started to travel around my body. "You know, Kakashi, if your eyes travel any lower, I'm gonna have to burn your_ entire_ Icha Icha Paradise collection." Kakashi looked so horrified at what I said he immediately brought his eyes back up to my face. I noticed some snickering, and turned to face the blonde who couldn't hold in his laughter any more. I sweat dropped as he started rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

**Normal**** pov)**

"Hahaha. Kakashi-sensei, I can't believe that you let a girl talk to you that way! You go pinky!" Naruto shouted.

The next moment, Naruto was pinned up against the wall before he could say ramen. The hand tightened around his throat, and Sakura's voice whispered threateningly in his ear.

"Don't you _ever _call me pinky, got that, blondie?"

"Ano…yea." Naruto said weakly. Sakura then released the boy whom she had her death grip on.

"Good" was all she said after that. She turned around to fine three shocked expressions and one amused one.

"Kakashi, have you told them?" she questioned the silver haired man.

"Hai."

"Good. I will inform the rest of my team. You however, should know that we are going to do whatever is necessary to complete our mission. This also means that we will not hesitate to protect them." Sakura said.

"And how do you think you are going to protect us? You look like you can barely take care of yourself." Sasuke snapped.

"Would you like a demonstration, chicken ass?" she asked as she glared darkly at the said boy.

"Sakura" Kakashi stated warningly. "You may be higher in rank than I, but that doesn't mean you can break the rules."

"Hai, hai, I know already. I just get tired of babysitting arrogant gay pricks who are self-centered is all." With that she put on a fake smile and walked past the enraged Uchiha and out the door of the studio. "Oh yea," she said as she turned back around to face them, "I'm so sure we'll have some _fun_ tomorrow at school. Ja ne!" and with that she disappeared down the hallway.

**Later**** with the girls)**

"Sakura-forehead! What the hell took so long?" questioned an angry Ino. "You should have been back an hour ago!"

"Well Ino-pig, I had a chance to meet our charges. And I can tell you, this is gonna be _so fun."_

"W-what w-w-were they l-like Sakura-chan?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I can already tell that Tenten and I got arrogant pricks, Ino gets a lazy ass, and you Hinata better bring earplugs."

"Well all that sounds interesting forehead, but who was the gut who requested our service?" Ino asked while she got out the ice cream and started to eat it.

"Well, it was actually Kakashi. Damn pervert, probably just hired us so he can read that book of his." Sakura answered.

"Hey guys," Tenten said, "we should probably call it a night since we have to get up extra early to train, and make it on time for school. Oh ya, what time does school start?" Tenten asked sheepishly.

"Seven thirty, but the principal wants us there at seven to get our schedules, and to meet the teachers. He will also be telling them about us at a meeting the teachers will have before school starts. They have a forest surrounding the school and a track where we could train in the morning, so we don't have to rush too much." Sakura said.

"Ok that's cool. Well goodnight guys! You all know I need my beauty sleep." Ino told them.

"Yeah, Yeah, you keep thinking that, pig." Sakura said playfully.

"Yeah well, try not to smash into anything or that forehead of yours will only get bigger." She replied with a smirk. Ino knew it wasn't true and that Sakura had grown into her above average size forehead a while ago, but they still liked to tease each other.

"Well goodnight minna" said Sakura and she got up and went to her room in the mansion they all shared. Everyone else got up, said there goodnights, and went to their rooms. They all had different thoughts on how the morning was going to go.

**Hey ****guys how was**** it? Sorry I couldn't make it longer but ****I****kinda**** some more homework I ****gotta**** do. ****Hehehe****. I'll try to make the chapters longer, and I might only be able to update on weekends, ****caus**** I'm in competitive softball so it's ****kinda**** hard. ****Any way****, who should I add in the story?**

**Sand Sibs**

**Itachi**** (includes ****Akatsuki**

**Or some other random characters like:**

**Choji**

**Kiba****Akamaru**

**Shino**

**There will be ****weakly**** updates sometimes I might add two chapters at a time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**A.N.-Hey guys!! I'm ****trying**** to make the chapters longer so bare with me. Also ****I'm**** gonna add ****Itachi**** and the rest of the Akatsuki somewhere in the ****next two**** chapters. I will add the sand sibs later. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed!**

**Profiles:**

**Sakura: **

**Height: 5ft. 5in**

**Weight: 105lbs**

**Eye color: emerald green/inner: forest green**

**Hair color: pink(natural)/inner: dark magenta**** (both have waist length hair)**

**Personality: kind**** caring,**** clever (almost as smart as Shikamaru)****can be very cold depending on the situation, ****VERY scary when upset or mad**

**Nickname: forehead/****pinky/****anbu: tiger**

**Occupation: High school student/Top Elite Anbu captain/****Anbu medic/Top assassinator/****Head Medic/bodyguard**

**Ino:**

**Height: 5ft. 6in**

**Weight: 115lbs**

**Eye color: baby blue**

**Hair color: platinum blonde**

**Personality: bitchy, fierce, stubborn, kind to her friends**

**Nickname:**** Pig/troublesome bitch/anbu: bear**

**Occupation: High school student/Anbu elite (captain: Sakura)/body guard**

**Tenten**

**Height: 5ft. 6.5in**

**Weight: 109lbs**

**Eye color: medium brown**

**Hair color: medium brown**

**Personality: witty, cunning**

**Nickname: Tenny/ Ninenine/anbu: eagle**

**Occupation: High school student/Anbu elite weapons master (captain Sakura)/bodyguard**

**Hinata**

**Height: 5ft 4in**

**Weight: 102lbs**

**Eye color: lavender**

**Hair color: dark blue**

**Personality: quite, shy**

**Nickname: Nata/anbu: wolf**

**Occupation: High school student/Anbu elite (captain Sakura)/bodyguard **

**Sasuke**

**Height: 6ft**

**Weight: 145lbs**

**Eye color: obsidian black**

**Hair color: raven black**

**Personality: cold uncaring,**** stoic, **** known as human iceberg**

**Nickname: Teme/iceberg**

** Occupation: high school student/leader of band Scarlet Eye**

**Neji**

**Height: 6ft. 1in**

**Weight: 147lbs**

**Eye color: Misty silver**

**Hair color: Coffee brown**

**Personality: same as Sasuke only slightly less cold**

**Nickname: white eyes/ice block**

**Occupation: high school student/member of Scarlet Eye**

**Shikamaru**

**Height: 5ft 10.5in**

**Weight: 139lbs**

**Eye color: brown**

**Hair color: brown**

**Personality: laid back calm. IQ over 200**

**Nickname: lazy ass**

**Occupation: high school student/member of Scarlet Eye**

**Naruto**

**Height: 5ft 11in**

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Eye color: cerulean blue**

**Hair color: vibrant blonde**

**Personality: energetic, happy, caring, loving**

**Nickname: dobe/loud mouth**

**O****ccupation****: high school student/member of Scarlet Eye**

**Chapter 3: New School, big problems**

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**BEE-**

_Crash!_

Sakura woke up and noticed that her alarm clock was thrown across the room and imbedded the wall. _Guess I have to get another new alarm clock' _she thought to herself. Yawning, she got out of her bed in one fluid motion and stretched. She took out her cell phone and looked at the time which read 4:45 am. She decided to take a quick shower and get the rest of the girls up afterward.

Walking over to her closet, she grabbed a dark crimson halter, with diamond studs around the bottom of the shirt. She also grabbed a sold black mini skirt that went about 6 in. above her knee. She also grabbed some soffies to go under her skirt. She went into her bathroom and undressed. She then went over to her shower and turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. She stepped into the shower and did her hair, body, ect.

After she got out of the shower and got dressed in a black sports bra that was a bit tight on her. She also put on a pair of baggy black athletic shorts for training, and would change into her other close afterwards. It was about 5:05am. '_Time__ to get the others up' _she thought. She opened her door and walked out of her room into the hall. She turned to her right and walked down the hallway until she reached the last door on the left.

'_Knock__…'_

_'__Knock__…'_

"What do you want now forehead?" Ino asked as she held back a yawn. "It's only 5:10 in the morning. Wait, we don't have a mission do we?" with that she ran back into her room and started packing like they were going on a mission.

"Uh Ino, you know that I was just coming to get you up for our first day of school, right?" Sakura asked.

"Hehehe. Yea I knew that. I'll be down in a few kay?" Ino said.

"Sure whatever." With that Sakura walked out of Ino's room and went downstairs to Tentens' and Hinatas' rooms. First she came to Tenten's.

"Tenten, wake up we have to go train."

"Training! Hurry up let's go let's go!" Tenten whined.

"We will as soon as we're all ready. Now go wake up Hinata. We're leaving at 5:20, so in about 5 min." Sakura walked out of Tenten's room and went to get her shoes on and put her hair in a high pony tail. By time she made it downstairs, it was 5:19, and the others were already waiting for her.

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Tenten.

The other girls were also dressed in a black sports bra, but had different colored shorts on. Tenten had on dark forest green, Hinata had on dark blue, and Ino had on ruby red shorts.

The girls started making their way toward the forest surrounding the school in silence. On they got there, they started warming up by doing some light sparring. Taijutsu only. They did this until about 6:30, then walked over to the school's track.

"Let's just do a quick run today. We're only going to go for about 25 min, so we can change and meet the teachers and principal on time." Sakura told them.

"Whatever. Hey forehead, I bet I can do more laps than you can." Ino said smugly.

"You're on Ino-pig." Sakura replied.

"O-on your m-m-mark get set, GO!" Hinata shouted.

Both girls took off at a sprint, and were dead even. Of course neither of them were really trying, if they were, then they would be moving far too fast for the human eye to see.

They had been at it for about 20 min and Sakura was ahead by half a lap. They didn't however notice that a crowd had began to form around the track watching the two girls run laps in nothing but a sports bra and athletic shorts. (**A.n-first**** day of school everyone is ****supposed**** to come early. That's why students are there at 6:50.) **It was finally 6:55, and Sakura had won by two laps. It was only then that the girls noticed what they were wearing and they also noticed the large crowd that consisted of mostly guys with a couple of girls trying to get their boyfriends to stop watching other girls.

"MY LOVELY SPRINGTIME FLOWER OF YOUTH! (guess who?) I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU WERE MY FIRST!" yelled a creepy looking guy with caterpillar like eyebrows.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE GO OUT WITH YOU?! HEY PINKY!!! YOU'RE SO HOT! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!!!" shouted a random guy.

"HELL NO! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, DICKLESS?" shouted another. The same thing was happening to Ino.

While all the guys were fighting, the girls decided that it was about time to make a getaway, so all four started running for the building. Once the guys noticed that they girls were gone it was already too late to catch up with them.

**Guys**

Sasuke had just stepped out of the limo, and was quickly followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and lastly Naruto.

Once they walked in the gates, it seemed like the entire population of female students were trying to attach themselves to the four band members. Sasuke started to almost violently pry the girls off of him. He finally got the girls off of him and looked over to see how his friends were doing. He noticed that Neji just used his death glare, and made some of his fan girls faint. W_hy didn't I think of that?'_ Sasuke questioned himself. He and Neji just started walking away and left Shikamaru and Naruto to deal with the remaining fan girls. Sasuke and Neji walked up to the front of the building and into the three story school.

Sasuke and Neji decided to walk to their separate lockers and meet up later with each other and Naruto and Shikamaru. As Sasuke rounded a corner, he felt something crash into his chest, and he began falling backward, with the _"thing"_ falling on top of him. '_Oh great, another fan girl.'_ Sasuke thought. _Damn. I'm going to have to catch her.' _So he put his arm around the unknown girls waste.

**(Girls)**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata started running into the building in order to escape the fan boys. It was almost seven, so they decided to go to the principal's office to meet the teachers and principal and to inform them of the current situation.

They began walking down the halls trying to find the office. They found it only when Ino managed to get Hinata to use her Byaakugan (a.n god I feel like such an idiot. How do you spell it again?) To locate the office.

The four girls walked inside the office and were greeted by the secretary.

"Hello ladies," she said, "what can I help you with?"

"We're here to see the principal and other teachers." Replied Sakura.

"Sure, go right in."

The girls went behind the desk and through the door that was off to the side. They entered the office to find that all eyes were on them, they in turn, were sizing the teachers up. _Some__ of these people look very familiar.' _They all thought in unison.

"Well girls, I am pleased to say, Welcome to Konoha High!" said a male voice. The four looked over to where they heard the voice coming from and saw a big tall guy with a head of white hair. "I am your principal, the almighty, Jiraiya!" almost everyone in the room had sweat dropped. "And I would like you to be the next inspirations in my upcoming novel!" He said with a really perverted face.

"Uh…no thank you." Ino replied for all of them.

"Any ways, I'm sure we have many things to discuss, Jiraiya-sama." Sakura replied evenly, despite wanting to bash his head in for suggesting they be put in his dirty novel.

"Ah, hai, well, where do we begin? Hhmmmmmm. Ah ha! Well first of all, the teachers and I have all been informed that you are here on a body guarding mission of some sorts. Care to elaborate?" asked Jiraiya.

"We are from a secret organization called Black Death. Our organization specializes in anything from assassinations to saving cats in a tree. We train in the ancient ninja ways, and kill with no remorse. We always take our jobs seriously and always accomplish them, for failure may lead to death. We have been hired to protect Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto from the potential threats that are starting to rise. We will not hesitate to protect our charges at all costs. We will however require a training period that would last about an hour and a half each day, and we would also like to inform you that we will not be leaving our charges sides, so we will be in the same classes as they are. Any more questions you would like answered?" Sakura asked, slightly out of breath from talking so much. The other three girls looked at Sakura in slight shock from not seeing her talk so much in a long while.

"Uh, ya, just one question pinky. How do you think four little girls like you will be able to protect four guys that are stronger than you, and do you really expect us to believe your story about ninja's?" Questioned a guy with a senbon in his mouth.

_Well I'm gonna enjoy watching this guy get his ass kicked by forehead' _Ino thought to herself.

_I really don't think he should have done that.' _Hinata thought.

_This guy better start running if he wants to have any kids' _Tenten smirked at her own thoughts.

Before anyone could blink, Sakura had the man held up against the wall with such a force that it started to crack.

"Would you like to test my abilities?" she hissed threateningly in his ear. He managed to shake his head no with some difficulty, due to Sakura's hand that was wrapped around his neck. "Good." Then she walked back to where her friends were sitting.

"Yes, well, here are your schedules; you all will be placed in the same classes as the boys, as well as each other. Have a nice day." Jiraiya said a little too cheerfully.

Sakura nodded and looked around at the other teachers, who all looked terrified. She turned around, and without the need to tell the others to follow her they walked out right behind her. They decided to go to their lockers, which to their dismay were all separated.

Sakura began running to her locker to make sure she had enough time to get up to the third floor which is where her homeroom was, and her locker was on the first floor. She started going at a faster pace and rounded a corner when she hit something that felt like a brick wall. _Crap. __Gotta get out of here. Probably another fan boy.' _It was only then that she noticed she and this mysterious person where both falling to the floor. She planned on avoiding the fall by flipping over the falling person, when an arm wrapped around her waist, as if trying to protect her. Once they hit the floor, Sakura opened her eyes and noticed she was on top of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura saw Sasuke opening his black eyes, and looking right at her. She immediately jumped up only to realize afterwards at how close they were to each other.

"Are you going to Homeroom?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Taking his answer for a yes, Sakura continued, "Will you show me where it is since we're in the same homeroom? I just have to get my stuff out of my locker." Without waiting for his reply, she turned and continued toward her locker. Sasuke just stood there and waited for her to come back. She did after about thirty seconds.

Silently they began to walk toward the staircase and began climbing. Once they got to the top floor, Sasuke led the way to the class. Sasuke opened the door and walked in, and was shortly followed by Sakura.

Sakura stepped through the door and looked over to the teacher's desk. She gasped in surprise, and then growled out, "You. What the hell are you doing here?!" she was so mad she was practically shaking in rage.

"Aren't you glad to see me….Sakura?" her purred her name out

"You…YOU BASTARD!!!"

**Hehehehehehehe. Sorry, I couldn't give too much away** **could I? **

**I promise next time I will do the entire school day. Okay so maybe just the important parts. **

**Can anyone guess who the teacher is?? Tell me in your reviews!**

**P.S I will really try hard to update soon but on top of competitive softball I'm also playing school basketball which is every weekday and softball is on the weekends so I don't have that much time. I try my best though!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!**

**Is this long enough or do you want longer chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and sadly never will.**

**Thx all of you who reviewed!!!! I prob won't do the whole school day like I said but ****I'm**** really busy right now so I'll do around half of it and the other half will be later. **

**CHAPTER 4**

_**(recap)**_

_"Aren't you glad to see me….Sakura?" her purred her name out_

_"You…YOU BASTARD!!!"_

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to me?" by now the whole class was starring at an enraged Sakura and a seemingly amused teacher.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! You're the one who walked out on us. How the _fuck _do you expect me to be glad to see _you_, Itachi!?!" Sakura yelled infuriated.

**"Damnit! Let me out Sakura! I'm gonna kill this bastard!" **roared inner Sakura.

_"No!" she argued back. "do you not remember what happened last time I let you out?"_

**"That wasn't my fault. Besides that sorry excuse of a man deserved that for trying to feel you up."**

"_Whatever. Just let me handle this one."_

"Sorry Sakura-_chan,_ but as the school rules state, there is no swearing. Detention." The teacher replied. "Now, where to put you. Ah, well, I have decided to seat you next to my _dear_ little brother. I believe you have already met, yes? Sasuke shall be your table partner." Itachi replied.

Sakura sighed and looked around the class. She noticed that all of her friends were already seated and were looking at her. She sighed again, and started making her way toward the back row where Sasuke was seated, before a voice stopped her.

"Oh, before I forget, would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" Itachi asked, "or shall I just tell them everything about you from the profile I received?"

Sakura just turned around to face him and said, "do what you like." Then she turned back around and walked to the back of the room and sat down by Sasuke, and put her head down, ready to take a long and nice nap.

"Very well, Haruno Sakura, age 17, with natural pink colored hair, is the captain of the softball, basketball, and volleyball teams. She is one of the best doctors, has a very fiery temper, and strength to match it. She is a 3rd degree black belt in karate, kung fu, kendo, and judo. Hmmmm, what else can I say about you? Ah ha, she has never been on a date, and she is still a virg-" he abruptly got cut off when he had to dodge a pencil, with a very sharp point hurtling toward him.

"Would you like to continue on about my personal life?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Itachi looked scared shitless when another pencil came flying quickly at him from Tenten, this time this one had an even sharper point.

"Ah, class you are dismissed." Just then the bell rang and the students filed out of the class. (a.n- ok I lied. They ran out terrified of being stabbed by a pencil.)

The four girls and guys met outside of their next class which was math, with Genma. They walked in and immediately the four guys were surrounded by annoying fan girls squealing their hearts out.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! BEAR MY CHILDREN!!"

"NEJI-KUN! MARRY ME!"

"SHIKA-KUN! LET'S GO MAKE OUT IN A CLOSET!!"

"NARUTO-KUN! LET'S GO ON A DATE!"

The girls were about to die with laughter, until they all felt a twinge of jealousy. They looked at each other silently telling each other what to do. They swayed their hips suggestively and walked over to the guys. Sakura went in front of Sasuke, stood on her tip toes, and whispered in his ear, "just play along." However from the fan girls' view, it looked as if she had kissed him. Sakura turned back around to face many menacing glares. However all she did was smirk, and slightly rub her thigh against Saskue's. Luckily, their teacher left the room for about five minutes to make some copies of the assignment. Sasuke then pulled Sakura up against him and smirked at the fan girls saying, "I'm already taken."

The fan girls, looking dejected, returned to their seats, and waited for Genma to come back in the room. It was almost the exact same result for Tenten, Hinata and Ino. Everything was going smoothly, until a girl with purple hair and eyes came over to Sakura and Sasuke's desk.

"Well I for one don't believe that you to are actually dating." She said in a shrill voice.

"And your point is?" Sakura asked in a bored tone.

"I also don't think that my Sasuke-kun would stoop as low as to date a big forehead bitchy slut like you." _Big mistake._

"**Sakura!!!!!! Let me out!! I'm gonna kick this skanks ass all the way back to whoreville!!!" **Inner Sakura screamed in barely controlled rage.

"First off, if you _ever _call me that again, I will personally rip out your intestines and make sure you bleed _very slowly_ until you bleed to death. Second, just why don't you think that Sasuke and I are dating?" she asked.

"To prove to me that you are dating, kiss him. On the _lips_." Ami said. (**a.n she's the purpled hair girl for those of you who haven't figured it out.)** Ami, thinking that they wouldn't do it started to smile with joy at her Sasuke still being available.

_Shit. This is so not good. I'll blow our cover if I don't kiss him' _Sakura thought to herself. Sakura inwardly sighed, while her inner was doing a happy dance at the thought of kissing a very hot guy. She decided that she had to do it, even though it would mean sacrificing her first kiss. She looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, silently telling him what to do.

Sasuke and Sakura both turned in their seats to face each other. They both leaned in and Sakura quickly pecked Sasuke on the lips before pulling away.

"Is that proof enough?" questioned Sakura.

Ami was red with fury. She pulled her hand back, getting ready to strike her. As she was moving her hand forward, she threw her body into the punch getting as much momentum as possible.

Sakura just sat at her desk, completely still, not even bothering to block Ami's fist. Just as her fist was two inches from her face, Sakura moved her head slightly to the left, and Ami's fist went flying by the right side of her head. Sakura then reached up and grabbed Ami by the wrist.

"I suggest that you go back to your chair, before I have to place you there myself."

"Hmph. Like I would ever listen to a hooker like _you!"_ Ami spat out in disgust. Suddenly the grip on her wrist tightened and she whimpered out loud. Sakura forcefully drug the whimpering girl back to her seat and stormed back to her own.

Sasuke was just sitting there with a huge sweat drop rolling off the back of his head. _"Damn. Remind me not to mess with her when she's in a bad mood."_

"**You're tel****l****in me. ****But you know, I wonder how wild she'd be if we decided to bed her?" Sasuke's inner said mischievously.**

_"Enough!! I will not have your perverted thoughts distracting me"_

**"Oh come **_**on **_**Sasuke!" inner Sasuke cried disbelievingly. "You can't possibly tell me that you don't wanna have s-"**

_"SHUT. UP. AND. GO THE. HELL. AWAY!!!" _with that, Sasuke shoved his inner back into a box at the back of his head and threw away the key.

Genma walked in the room with handouts that would test what level of math the students needed to be placed at. When he finished handing them out he told the students that they could begin and they half an hour to complete the 40 question test.

Sakura looked at the paper and looked at the first problem. It read:

5p - 2 + 7(2p +8) 8p +10. (**if anyone is wondering, the answer is 64/11 or 5**** with the remainder of****9/11)**

She started working on the problems and she finished and stood up. At the exact same time, Sasuke stood up as well. The class looked up, surprised that someone had finished the same time as Sasuke. But they were really surprised that it was a girl. They both walked up to the front of the class and handed their papers in.

As Sakura was walking back toward her seat she glanced at the clock and noticed that they had 15 minutes left until class was over. She took out her schedule, and saw that her next period was P.E., followed by Literature, History, Lunch, their free training period, Art and her last class of the day was Science.

Sakura looked back up at the clock and noticed that the bell was about to ring. She put her stuff back in her bag, and patiently waited for the bell. When it rang, Sakura met up with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata out in the hallway.

"That was an interesting first class wouldn't you say, _forehead-girl_" Ino said with added sarcasm.

Sakura chose not to answer the question Ino was implying. Instead she just said, "C'mon, let's just get to our next class. The sooner school ends, the better." The other three girls just sighed and followed Sakura into the girls' locker room.

Sakura and the other three girls were not in the least happy about the gym uniforms. All of the girls had to wear a black, tight tank top that showed a lot of skin, and _short _shorts that had about a 1 in. inseam. (**the shorts are also black and the tank has the Konoha symbol on the back in a fiery red color)**

The four kunoichi's walked out of the locker room and were greeted by many cat-calls and wolf-whistles. Rolling their eyes they walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Soon Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto walked over and joined them.

"HEY GUYS!! GUESS WHAT????" Naruto yelled unfortunately (for him) in Sakura's ear.

"Dobe. Shut. Up." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"I AM NOT A DOBE! TEME!!!"

"Hn. Whatever. What the dobe wanted to ask is if you guys want to come to our concert tonight."

"Woohoo!!! Concert!" Ino yelled excitedly. (there's a lot of yelling isn't there?) Ino looked over to Sakura with her best puppy dog pout. "C'mon forehead, let's go please?" Ino asked hopefully.

"You know I can't say no. And it's not because of your eyes either." Sakura said.

"Alright! Their coming to our concert. Their coming to our concert. Their coming to our con-" The blond was abruptly cut off by a fist landing on his head making him fall to the ground.

"OUCH! DAMNIT THA HURT BASTARD!" roared Naruto.

"Then keep your mouth shout next time dobe."

Before their bickering could go on, the gym doors swung open, revealing a very tall man, with _blue _skin. Yes, blue.

"Alright! Listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. 1. You are never to be late for my class unless you want detention for the week. 2. My name is Kisame. And last, you are to do 50 laps around the gym. Now, move!!" Kisame instructed.

Almost everyone groaned except for the ninja's and the rockers. Sasuke's group was use to running from getting chased by fan girls, and the kunoichi's were just plain use to it.

They started off, and Sakura was in the lead and slowly gaining speed. However Sasuke caught up to her and challenged her to a race. Sakura agreed knowing she would beat Sasuke even without the use of sending chakra down to her feet.

Sasuke and Sakura were both on their final lap and Sasuke was breathing really heavily since he had to sprint the whole time trying to keep up with Sakura's speed. He looked over to her and noticed that she wasn't even breathing hard.

Sakura caught Sasuke's glance and decided to speed up so she would win the race. They finished their laps with Sakura and Sasuke as the winners, followed closely by the other six. It took the others a while to finish, but when they did, Kisame came back over and announced that they were going to do gymnastics, followed by some light sparring.

They each had the choice of the beam, vault, bars, or the mats on the floor. Or they could combine all of them into a routine.

Unluckily for Sakura, Ami was in this class, and she walked up to Sakura and challenged her. It would be whoever got the response from the crowd would win. Sakura agreed, almost looking bored.

Ami started off saying that the most talented people should always go first. Her routine was simple, she started off on the bars did some twists and other tricks on them before flipping off onto the floor mats. Then she did numerous cartwheels, two back hand springs, a summersault, and another cartwheel to finish off her routine. There was some clapping but not much, but apparently Ami didn't notice since she thought she did great.

Sakura was up next. First she started off by putting chalk on her hands (you know like when you go rock climbing?) to keep them from getting to sweaty. She walked over to the starting path of the vault, and ran toward it. She sprang up and did a double flip twist in the air and before she could land she grabbed onto the bars and did many flips from the lower one to the higher and then back flipped onto the beam, where she cart wheeled to the end of the beam and off, finally on the floor mats, she did some break dancing moves ending in hand stand position except with her legs in the splits.

Everyone in the gym went wild with the performance, while Ami just stormed off. Soon everyone had done the gymnastics part of P.E. and were heading over to the sparring area where Kisame was waiting for them.

"For today, your sparring partners are going to be of the opposite gender. You may choose your own partners, but be quick about it cause you only got 30 seconds, now go!" Everyone was scrambling around trying to find a partner. Many of the guys asked Sakura while the girls asked Sasuke. They both declined the offers and decided to be paired with each other, and the same went for Ino/Shikamaru, Neji/Tenten, and Hinata/Naruto.

"The first match will be between Sasuke and Sakura. Come to the center of the mat and bow. Now, as for the rules, weapons are allowed as long as you know how to use them properly, and don't kill each other. You will stop when I say, or if the other person is unable to battle, or gives up. Any questions? Good, BEGIN!" Kisame started the match.

Both Sasuke and Sakura leapt away from each other, turned around, and charged.

**Ha I'm so evil aren't I?**

**Again thx to all u who reviewed!! **

**I will be adding the rest of the Akatsuki (well the important ones) and the sand sibs. Just to let you all know, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are going to be related to Sasori, that's just how they're going to fit in with the story, so if you don't like it to bad. **

**Does anyone have any ideas on the upcoming sparring matches? I kinda suck at them.**

**Tell me your idea's in your reviews!**

**I promise to add the rest of the school day and concert in the next chapter!!!**

**JA NE!!!**

**Angel03**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please read the note' at the end of the chapter and tell me what you think!!!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, Byas!!!**

Sasuke was the first one who threw a punch. Sakura dodged it easily as she ducked and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. However, Sasuke jumped up at the last second avoiding her. Sakura didn't give Sasuke any time to recover as she charged him again and punched him right in the gut. Sasuke kneeled over, coughing slightly before getting back up.

_He's stronger than I thought. He should have at least stayed down longer even if I didn't use but 1/8 of my normal strength, _without_ chakra enhancement.' _Sakura thought to herself. _Better end this quickly then.'_

_So, this is the brat that Itachi left.'_Kisame thought. _I myself am not sure why Itachi left her or that __organization;__ this will turn out to be a very interesting match.'_

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were all on the bleachers with the rest of the students, watching Sasuke and Sakura fight.

"You know, Sakura isn't that bad, but she'll never beat Sasuke." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh, and why would that be, Lazy Ass?" Ino questioned calmly.

"Cause Sasuke is the top of our class. Hell, probably the whole school too."

"Tch. Whatever. 20 bucks says Sakura wins." Ino bet him.

"Fine deal." They shook hands on it and the others just sweat dropped.

"So, Ino," Tenten started, "what weapon do you think Sakura will use this time?"

"Hm…I'd have to say her katana, kadachi, or kunai." Ino replied. "What do you think, Tenten, Hinata?"

Um, I'll say she'll use her senbon needles." Hinata said shyly. (A.N- I'm getting tired of Hinatas stuttering, so let's just say she got a lot of confidence :P)

"I'll go with kunai, shuriken, or her crystal dagger." Tenten replied with confidence.

Meanwhile, the three guys were staring at the girls as if they were aliens.

"SAKURA-CHAN ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO USE ALL OF THOSE WEAPONS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto yelled at them.

"Of course!" Ino yelled. "How else did you think that she is the best assa-"

Ino was promptly silenced be Tenten's hands over her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Ino!!! They can't know remember?!" Tenten hissed angrily in her ear.

"Oh yea. I forgot. Hehehehe." Ino laughed nervously.

Shikamaru and Neji were wondering what Ino was going to say before being interrupted by Tenten. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the match.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!! KICK THAT TEME'S ASS!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was distracted by the blonds loud mouth didn't see Sasuke's fist come flying at her face.

Caught by surprise, Sakura sailed backward rolling once she hit the mats. She stood up barely panting. It had been a while since she had a sparring partner like Sasuke. (A.N-Sakura isn't weak at all. She's just not using any jutsu or chakra to make the fight more interesting) Sakura charged Sasuke once more, this time she seemingly pulled a solid crystal dagger out of nowhere.

Sasuke taken aback by the dagger, back flipped a couple of times before pulling a kunai out of his shoe. As Sakura swung her arm holding the dagger toward him, he raised the kunai and blocked. _Damn. How could a _girl_ be this good?'_ Sasuke questioned himself mentally.

"Alright! I was right!!!!!!!!! She's using her dagger! Pay up bitches!" Tenten could be heard in the background.

_Humph__. So they decided to take bets on me did they?'_ Sakura smirked in amusement. _Then__ let's make this more interesting.'_ Sakura then dropped her dagger and flipped over Sasuke, while holding his arm make him flip as well, but not as gracefully, this also caused him to drop his kunai. Sakura then pulled out two small sized kadachi, and pinned Sasuke to the ground with the two swords over his neck in an x formation. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You…Loose." Then got up and walked back to the dumbstruck audience that had watched them.

Smirking slightly, she walked up to her friends and they congratulated her as well as Saskue's friends.

"You did awesome forehead." Ino squealed in glee. "Hey!! Lazy ass! Give me my money!!!!!! I told you Forehead here would win." Ino said triumphantly. Shikamaru reluctantly gave Ino the money before sulking some more.

The second match between Tenten and Neji was about to start before the bell rang for the next class to start.

The girls and guys all got changed and met back in the hall. We all have literature next; does anyone know who the teacher is"? Sakura asked.

"Kakashi." Sasuke answered her.

"Joy to the world." Sakura said sarcastically. "Who am I kidding? If there's a god out there please kill me now!"

(A.n- okay, so nothing happens in lit or history, so I'm just skipping right to lunch.)

Sakura and the other three girls all brought bento boxes that they made before they left their house in the morning. As the four girls made their way to the lunch room, they noticed that it was a very nice day outside and decided to eat in the court yard.

They were making their way out there, and Sakura spotted a large Cherry blossom tree, and started walking toward it. Without a word the girls followed. Sakura reached the tree first, and threw her bento up on the first branch that was about 9-10 feet from the ground. Sakura jumped up, and caught onto the branch with her hands, and swung herself up so she was sitting upright.

The other girls just sat at the base of the tree, and wordlessly started eating, until Ino broke the comfortable silence. "So what songs do you guys think the guys will play at their concert tonight?" she asked her friends.

"Dunno, but it will probably be pretty good since they are the best band around. What do you think, Sakura?" But Sakura wasn't responding, she looked as if she was day dreaming.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was currently having a conversation with her inner.

_So, do you think it was a good idea taking on this mission?'_

**Of course!!!! 1. You get to be with a **_**very**_** hot guy. 2. He's in a band. 3.**** He's H-O-T. 4. He's rich and 5. He's Frickin HOT!!!!!!!!!. **

Sakura just sweat dropped at her inner's answers.

_I already know that, I'm not blind. But have you already forgotten what happened the last time I let someone get close to me? What happened to us? What happened to our family?'_

At this her inner decided to stay silent.

Sakura noticed that her friends were starring at her looking for an answer. She also noticed that during her chat with inner, she ate all of her lunch.

"Sorry, what did you guys say?"

"We wanted to know what you thought about the concert. But never mind. You were thinking about them again weren't you?" Ino questioned quietly.

"Yea."

"Well anyway the bell is about to ring, and next is our free period', so don't you think we should get ready?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Sure, let's go." Tenten said.

The girls walked out of the school, and headed over to the forest. They were all too busy with their own thoughts to notice that the guys were following them.

The girls found a large clearing, and began their warm ups for training. They started with 50 push-ups, then did 100 one handed pushups with each arm. After that, Sakura had Tenten sit on her back while she did another 100 pushups. The girls decided to take a five minute break, and then they started sparring. Sakura and Hinata went first. The four were still unaware of the boys watching them.

"Alright Hinata, whatdyou say, anything goes?"

Sure Sakura-chan" Hinata replied.

Sakura nodded and did several hand signs, disappearing in a cloud of Cherry blossom petals. She reappeared right behind Hinata, and punched her, only to find that she used a shadow clone jutsu. Sakura mentally cursed and started looking around for her. _Not above, left, right, front, back, ah__ha. Found you.'_

Sakura let her fist fly to the ground, enhanced with chakra, but not enough to completely destroy the clearing. As her fist met the ground, a giant crater, about 3 meters deep and 10 meters wide formed.

Hinata was forced out of the ground, and found that she must have set off some traps that Sakura had earlier set. She immediately went into her own version of her clan's Kaiten jutsu. She deflected all of the weapons that were coming her way.

Once her rotation stopped, she was breathing slightly heavy, while Sakura was still fine. They were about to engage once more, but a rustling in the bushes stopped them. Sakura quickly took out 8 senbon needles, and signaled the others to be quite and stay still. They complied and waited for Sakura to release the needles.

She waited until she heard the rustling again, so she was sure that she got the spot and would not miss. She flung the needles the bush with lightening speed. The girls calmly walked over to the bushes, and gasped in horror at what they saw.

**How was it????**

**What do you guys think about this story? I wanna see ****if**** people like the idea and if I should continue with it.**

_**Preview:**_

_**Title: The Shape shifter story: Naruto**_

_**Summary: Sakura, one of the last of her clan, whom have been banished from Konoha centuries before, is the only one left who can make contact with the beast inside of her. Her beast just happens to be the fiercest feared beast in her country, the white tiger. The only difference from the Kyuubi that her tiger spirit possesses is that it is 10 times stronger, and it doesn't take over Sakura. Sakura shape shifts into it. And with its power she could be a countries answered prayer, or worst nightmare. **_

_**But on her journey, Sakura comes across Konoha**__** shinobi who are in need of help, and she takes them back to Konoha, where she meets**__** many other friends**__**, but can she figure out why Her clan was cast away from this peaceful town?**_

_**Plz tell me what you think about this and if I should write it.**_

_**I look forward to your reviews!!**_

_**ANGEL**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! This might be a little short, but I'll try to get the next chapter longer. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Before them was a little bunny that was practically going into shock.

"Forehead-girl! Look what you did!" Ino exclaimed. She and Hinata gently picked the bunny up and started cooing at it.

"Well whatever. I could have been anything." Tenten replied for Sakura.

The girls sat down and decided to take a break. They had only been sitting for about 10 minutes, when Sakura finally said, "You guys can come out now. We knew you were there about five minutes ago."

"Damn! That's not fair! How'd you know we were there?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe. It was you." Neji said coolly.

"He's right, you were making so much noise and going on about something (ramen) and it was easy to hear you." Ino said.

"hmph. Ya so, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school until the concert? We could go to the Teme's house since its closest to the school." By now he was practically begging with cute, irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Ya! I can't wait!" Ino squealed in happiness. She didn't even bother to wait for her friends as she skipped back toward the school grounds.

The girls were really glad that Sakura decided to cast a simple Genjutsu to cover the damage that was made when she and Hinata decided to spar. It would have caused a lot of questions if she didn't.

The rest of the day went by smoothly without any more major interruptions.

Their art teachers name was Deidara. They had an art project to paint something that was special to them. It was due in two weeks, and Sakura still didn't have anything that she wanted to paint.

Science was also pretty boring. Their Sensei's name was Sasori, and all he did was talk about the human anatomy, and some strange puppets.

As Sakura was walking toward her car, a silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren pulled up next to her. As the window rolled down, she saw Sasuke in the driver's seat.

"Follow me. The dobe is taking to long. He can show the others the way there. " He told her. Sakura just nodded, and continued toward her car. She had a Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. It was black, with dark silvery gray flames on the hood.

"Fine. Hurry up. The other girls will want to drive my car. It's brand new. I got it 3 days ago." Sasuke just smirked at her and rolled the window back up.

They had only been driving for a couple of minutes, when Sasuke suddenly turned off the road, onto a long dirt road. Sakura quickly followed, and was not surprised when the road turned to pavement once more, and before them lay a giant mansion. It was about 6 stories high, and it was made completely out of dark brick, with some light ones in-between.

Sakura walked up to the door where Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Are we goin in, or just going to stand here?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I was waiting on you." Sakura replied dryly. Sasuke opened the door, and Sakura gasped silently in surprise at what was behind it…..

**OOooOoOOooOoOOooOoOO**

**God, I am so ****fricken**** lazy. ****I'ts**** not all my fault ****tho**** Blame it on the stupid civil war story I had to write. I know this is short, only ****bout**** 560 words. Damn, that is the shortest chap I have ****eva**** written. **

**I will update next weekend. **

**I might be ****alittle**** slow after that cause we have this thing called catholic schools week at my school.**

**Basketball is ****lmost**** over with**

**When basketball is over, we practice harder, longer, and more for softball.**

**I have softball tournaments to go to, the first one being in Las Vegas, NV. (****our**** hotel is on the strip. squeal) **

**Srry****! I swear I will update soon! I also have another story right now that I just started called BANISHED. (****formerly**** known as The ****Shapeshifter**

**PLZ.**** R&R on both stories!!!!!!! **

_**ANGEL**_


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't the fact that the house was beautiful. It was the fact that Uchiha, Itachi was standing behind the door. '_why do I always have to meet him? I guess someone up there really hates me.' _Sakura thought. Sasuke glared at his older brother. Itachi might have saved him when he was younger but that didn't mean that he particularly liked him. Especially when he hung out with his Akatsuki friends.

"Sasuke…my friends are over. Don't bother us, we'll be in the living room…and I think Kisame is still in the kitchen, eating………..again." With that said, Itachi walked away to what Sakura presumed to be the living room.

It only took about 5 minutes before everyone else showed up. Ino started talking like a mad woman and kept asking what songs the guys would sing at the concert tonight.

Shikamaru finally got bored with Ino's consistent ranting. "Oi, you troublesome woman stop talking it's getting annoying." Ino was about to blow up with rage when Sakura's calm voice stopped her.

"Ino," she started, " I do believe that you told me you wanted to get ready for the concert which starts in about…a half hour." Ino stopped and thought about it. Her face suddenly lit up as she thought of something.

"You're absolutely right Sakura! And guess what?" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow, as if saying 'what?' "I'm gonna do your makeup, hair and clothes! That way you won't look like a idiot who doesn't fit in with the crowd!" Ino silently cheered at her ingenious plan to dress Sakura up.

"No." was all Sakura said to her. She certainly didn't want to be dressed up by Ino who would make her look like a Barbie doll.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but you don't.have.a.chioce." Ino started smirking very evilly. "Quick! Tenten, Hinata, hold her down why I do her makeup!"

**Time skip…before concert**

The girls came down, and they were all dressed in clothes that made them look VERY sexy. Sakura had on a very tight black cami that ended about 2 inches above her belly button. She had on a black miniskirt that stopped at an almost indecent length. It had chains crisscrossing back and forth. She also wore combat boots…it was very hard to pull off for most people, but for her it was easy. She had her hair down, with thick black streaks in it, and her bangs off to one side, making them cover her right eye. On her neck was a black choker necklace with a little skull and cross bones hanging off of it.

Tenten had a dark brown halter top on, with some beige baggy cargo pants. She too had combat boots on, but they were harder to see because of the pants. She decided to put her hair in a pony tail instead of the traditional two buns. Her hair went to an inch below her shoulders in the pony tail. She put red streaks in her hair, and made the ends of her hair a bright orange. On her right wrist, there was a thick ribbon that was the same color as her shirt.

Ino had on a dark magenta tube top, with a dark jean miniskirt. She had on red high heels, and a white ankle bracelet that had black lines drawn on it. She had her hair down as well, and decided to put brown highlights in it.

Hinata had on a navy blue tank top that went down to her hips. She wore booty shorts, and regular tennis shoes. On her left wrist she wore a ribbon not as thick as Tenten's, but thicker than Ino's ankle bracelet. Her hair had many small blonde highlights in it, that slowly faded into a more milky color.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOo **Concert**

The four girls decided to split up that way they could watch the boys better. Sakura and Ino went into the crowd, while Hinata and Tenten went backstage. The whole entire stadium was packed, and no one was sitting down. They were all jumping up and down waiting for the show to start. Soon Sasuke came on stage, followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Lastly Naruto. Sasuke went to the mic and started talking.

"How 'bout we get your pumpin!" He yelled into it. Ino looked excited, since she had a pretty good idea of what song they were going to play.

"Sakura! I love this song!" (Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off- Panic! At the Disco) Soon Shikamaru started to play the keyboard. Then Naruto started on the drums, followed by Sasuke's singing.

**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
**

Ino was getting ready to sing the chorus with them, she started to sing, "Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, FASTER!" By now Neji had joined Sasuke in the chorus. –**A.N this will be Sasuke and **_**this will be Neji. **__**This will be both.-**_

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**   
_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? **_  
**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**   
_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close**_

**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off**?   
_**(Let's pick up, pick up)**_

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part**_**  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. **_  
**I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think Iï¿½d let you kill this chorus?**

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster   
_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_   
**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? **

_**Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat**_

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

I've got more win, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?   
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
  
**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**   
_**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster   
**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

After that song ended the crowd went wild and the guys decided to play a few more songs.

After the concert ended, Naruto walked over to where the girls were waiting and asked them what they wanted to do.

"Ano, let's go back to Sasuke's and just chill. It's not like we're really allowed to leave you guys anyway." Ino said.

"Yah! That's a great idea! Hurry up Teme! I'll race you there!" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Hinata on his way over to where his orange viper was. The others quickly followed, each grabbing their respective persons (**A.N-for those idiots out there, Sasu/Saku Neji/Ten Shika/Ino) **

Sasuke walked over to the black motorcycle that he drove to the concert. He got on and realized that he only had one helmet. He looked over to find Sakura starring at his bike.

"What? You to scarred to ride?" He was taunting her. She wasn't exactly afraid to ride on a motorcycle, it's just, that was part of how _they _died.

"No. I'll be fine." That was all she said as she got on behind him. He handed her the helmet, but she refused saying that if they were to crash he would need it more than she would. He reluctantly agreed, and fastened the helmet on his head. He pulled up to the 'Starting Line', coming to a stop in-between Neji and Naruto. Shikamaru was on the right side of Naruto, revving his engine.

"OK! Here's how it's gonna be! The first team back gets to pick what we do when we get back to Teme's house!" Naruto had to shout louder than normal to make sure everyone heard him. Everyone nodded once and they all split up in different directions.

**Sasu/Saku**

"You do know that you're going the wrong way right?" Sakura asked him this, puzzled why he turned the opposite direction from his house.

"…Hn." That was the only response she received for awhile. Sakura loosened her hold around Sasuke's waist to look in front of them. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was a bridge…that was slowly rising up so that the boat under it could go through without troubles. That wasn't the only thing that she noticed. Sasuke wasn't slowing down.

"Sasuke! You idiot! Slow down, your not going to make that jump! Especially with two frikin people on your bike! You're my charge and that means that you can't die, caus I'll have to go through worse from my boss!" Sakura was beyond pissed.

"Stop worrying. I do this all the time. And I always make it." He sounded smug, like he did this for a living. What he didn't tell her was that he had only done it with himself on the bike, never two people. He just hoped he would make it.

They started rising, pretty soon they were almost vertical, and the bike went off the end of the bridge and was falling to fast.

**Ten/Neji**

They were driving the way that Neji believed was fasted to reach the Uchiha's house. Tenten was sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting to get back. They pulled up to a red light and Neji stopped. They waited until the light turned green again before they started to move.

They were almost in the middle of the street when a huge semi truck came barreling at them. Tenten's eyes widened. She wouldn't be able to get both of them out before the truck hit them. She made a risky move.

**Naru/Hina**

They were driving and everything was fine.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto questioned. He looked over to her and realized that he had her attention. "Do you think that we'll get back first? Caus I really don't want to lose to either of the Teme's. There both arrogant bastards. The ice block and the ice berg. They make a perfect pair doncha think?" His eyes were twinkling with mischief as he said the last part.

Hinata couldn't help but to laugh a little. After about five more minutes they made it back to the Uchiha Manor, and were surprised to find out that they made it their first. About five minutes later Ino and Shikamaru showed up, but there was still no sign of Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Tenten. They all started to worry. If only they knew what happened to them.

OoOOoOoOOoOo

**Lazy, I know. The next story I update is going to be Banished, followed by Time for a change. I also have some more ideas for other stories…..anyway, **

**Read and Review! I will not update until I get 10 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as the bike started to fall below the line of the other half of the bridge. Sakura knew they weren't going to make it as the front tire missed the bridge. Urging her mind to think faster, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.

"Sasuke! I'm going to throw you!" She shouted into his ear.

"What?" Was the only thing Sasuke could get out of his mouth before he felt his stomach drop as he was hurled onto the already lowering bridge. When he landed, Sasuke skidded about ten feet before he was able to slow himself down and stop.

Sasuke hauled himself up as he heard a splash in the water a hundred feet below him. He raced to the side of the bridge where he could see the end of the barge was finally passing through, and on the edge was a blood smear which went all the way down the side of the ship and dissapeared into the water.

"Sakura!" he yelled, to no avail, "Sakura, where are you!" No one answered his calls and he began to panic. There was no way he could make a jump like that and survive. He limped his way toward the intersecting road and began to hobble in the direction of his house. He stopped when a familiar car pulled up beside him and rolled down the window.

"Where is Sakura, little brother?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenten pulled out a kunai and cut through both hers and Neji's seatbelts in one swift movement. Using the door to push off of, Tenten tackled Neji and brought them crashing through his drivers side window. Once they hit the hard pavement, Tenten pushed Neji down so he was laying flat, and not one second later the truck hit their car.

When the truck passed, on lookers ran to the figure lying on the ground struggling to get up.

"Are you alright?" He could hear their voices asking, but his mind was subconsiously blocking them out as his eyes were looking at the girl who was sprawled twenty feet from him.

Staggering, Neji stood up and made his way to Tenten who wasn't except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. Falling to his kness, Neji shook her shoulders trying to get her to respond. When Tenten didn't move, Neji began to slightly worry.

"Call an anbulance! Hurry!" He yelled to the people who were just standing by. He saw one of them pull out a cell phone and dial. It was only then he took in account his own injuries and realized that half of the skin on his left calf was shredded.

_I'm going into shock. _He thought, _Well the bloodloss probably isn't helping much._ As those last thoughts flitted through his mind, Neji succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Green eyes opened into slits, but could barely make out anything besides vague colors. Sakura felt herself being hauled up into someone's arms.

"Who are you?" she managed to gurgle out. She registered that there was an annoying noise in the background, but the fuzziness of her brain refused to let her comprehend what she was hearing.

"Who are you?" she tried again when she didn't get an answer. She tried lifting her head but pain was all her brain would let her think about before her world starting reverting back to black. Before she was completly passed out, she caught a glimps of firery hair and could have sworn she heard a voice respond to her question.

"A Friend."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji woke up to white walls and beeping machines. He knew he was in a hospital by the smell and noise. He tried to sit up in bed when he heard the door opening, but he felt that his body was too weak to handle the strain.

The Nurse walked over to his bed and told him in a calm voice "Your going to be just fine as soon as your leg heals, but your friend.. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto answered Sasuke's house phone, thinking it would be either Sasuke or Neji informing them on why they weren't home after two hours.

"Hello?" he said into the reciever.

"Is this a ...Uzumaki Naruto?" the voice asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered causiously. "Who is this?"

"We are informing you that your friends are in the hospital. Their names are.." Before the lady on the other end of the phone finished her sentence Naruto grabbed his keys and rushed out the door with Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru quickly following him out wondering what was going on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Contrary to popular belief, I am infact ALIVE :) **

**So what has it been, two years? long long long long long time...**

**Anywho, if i still have readers out there, so terribly sorry about not updating..any of my stories really. i know this can't even begin to make up for it but i thought it was worth a try so here ya go!**

**R&R if you wish to, if not, just read! :)**


End file.
